Impossible
by sassy-cas-attack
Summary: Dean and Cas have kids! It sounds fluffy and there is a fine amount but it will also chronicle the struggles related to having kids in the supernatural world. This takes place at various points in their lives while taking care of the kids, and will be multi chapter. And yay Destiel! (future fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So just to clarify this follows the common supernatural theme that since Cas is an angel he is able to have biological children with Dean. Also it ignores recent developments with the finale (cries) because I wrote this at the beginning of the season. **

**Enjoy!**

"Shit! Fuck! Dammit!" Dean was pacing back and forth, sweating like crazy, and mumbling.. er exclaiming expletives.

"Dean you need to calm down," I said.

"A man is giving birth, Sam!" Dean yelled as he turned around with a crazed look in his eyes.

"I am right here Dean," Cas said. I looked at Cas. He looked so freaking done. Dean was having a full-blown meltdown right next to him, despite the fact that he wasn't the one who had to give birth from a body that reeaallly wasn't designed for it.

"You're right, I'm sorry Cas," Dean said, though he didn't sound any calmer then he did before. He took Cas's hand and looked at him with one of those intent looks they constantly gave each other, "How are you feeling?" It was about the thirtieth time he had asked.

"Well, I'm in a little bit of pain, Dean," Cas said snippily.

"Right. Obviously," Dean replied. I could _see _the tension rolling off of him.

"Alright you guys ready? The contractions are getting close, soon he's going to have to push," Clara said. Clara is a family friend and nurse who's dealt with a few supernatural cases. She was still a little surprised though, when we told her exactly what was going on. I mean who wouldn't be, a man is giving birth.

"I'm ready," Cas said, he looked over at Dean. Dean's face clearly expressed, 'I'M SO NOT READY."

"Ready," Dean said with as confidant a tone as he could muster, which wasn't very confident.

"Alright push on three. One…Two…"


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ. I never really got over Bobby's death so…he's in my future fanfic. Just roll with it, I mean did any of us really want him to die anyway? Also, I can't even emotionally process what happened in the finale so I'm just not going to address it in this fic. Alright that's it enjoy! (**** This chapter is from Dean's perspective.) **

As we listened to the distant sound of it…the baby… crying while being cleaned. I rubbed Cas's shoulders to try to make him feel a little better, even though I knew it was probably futile. He really looked like a wreck. He was covered in sweat, his hair was more tangled then usual, and he looked rather pale. I hated seeing him like that, in pain. This whole situation is just one big mess! I didn't think one night of careless sex would end up like this. Not even know-it-all Cas saw it coming! I had just come to terms with Cas and I even being a thing, and now we had a freaking baby! I'm no father. God knows I fucked up with Lisa and Ben and now I'm supposed to take care of another kid. My _own _kid.

"You had the freaking baby without me!" I spun around to find Bobby walking into the bunker with a shotgun slung over his shoulder.

"We called," I replied. I kept rubbing Cas's shoulders.

"I had a wendigo up my ass ya idjit!" Bobby exclaimed while throwing his shotgun down on the chair.

"Well it's not like Cas could control it. He doesn't have all his mojo when he's giving birth remember?" Bobby gave me a look, pissed that I would question his knowledge.

"Don't get smart with me, boy," Bobby replied playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"He has your eyes, Dean," Cas said. I whipped my head around and quietly gasped. Clara had already given Cas the baby. Cas was holding it in his arms and studying it in that way that he did. I just stared.

"Do you want to see him?" Cas asked, looking up. I nodded. Cas gently lifted the baby up and put him in my arms.

Wow.

He was so tiny. His feet looked smaller than the length of my palm, his head fit perfectly in the crook of my elbow, and he had a head full of Cas's messy dark hair. He grabbed my finger, and I marveled at how it barely fit around.

"Hey buddy," I said to him. He opened his eyes and looked directly at me. I gasped. His eyes were sparkling green. There was so much life in them. He was just... perfect. Maybe this would be okay. I've got Cas, Sam, Bobby, heck it'a almost like a family, and now I've got this perfect little guy, and maybe, together, we can keep him perfect.

And if _that_ is not the girliest thing I've ever thought then I don't know what is.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I skipped last week! My life is a mess at the moment but its here now so enjoy!**

"What are you gonna name him?" Bobby asked. I stared at the little bundle sleeping on Bobby's couch. I couldn't remember a time when I slept that peacefully.

"Didn't exactly have time to think about it," I replied. Cas's pregnancy hadn't lasted as long as a normal human's.

"Well he needs a name," Sam said.

"Thanks for the contribution Sammy," I replied. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well what names do ya like?" Bobby asked as he sat down in the chair behind the desk with an audible sigh.

"I don't know. Names a name," I replied.

"You could name him after someone," Sam suggested. I immediately looked at Bobby. Sam tracked my gaze and smiled, thinking the same thing.

"Bobby," I said. Yeah, that name would do.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked, thinking we were talking about him. He became suspicious as he looked between my and Sam's silly grins. "What?" He asked.

"Bobby," I said again. Bobby just looked more confused. Then he realized.

"Aw shut up, you ain't naming your kid after me," he said with irritation, but I could see the smile he was trying to hide, "It'l be confusing," Bobby tried, knowing all well Dean had made up his mind.

"Then we'll call him Robby," I said, I waited for Bobby to protest, but he just kept smiling. "Robby Winchester. What do you think, Cas?" I asked. I just realized he had been sitting pretty quietly in the corner of the room.

"Sure," Cas said absentmindedly. His eyes seemed to be looking everywhere except the baby.

"You okay Cas?" I asked.

"I...I think I need a moment," he replied, and then abruptly left the room. Sam and Bobby gave me this look that said 'what the hell was that?'

"I'll be right back," I said. I went in to the hallway. Cas wasn't there. Jeese I hope he didn't beam himself to Montana. I walked around the bunker, looking in all the rooms. Then I saw him. He was in my room, standing in the corner, turned away from me, with his shoulders slumped. He was as far away as humanly possible from the cradle that was standing by the door.

"Hey Cas, what's up?" I approached him carefully, not sure if he was about to burst into tears or something.

"I…I can't do this Dean," Cas said dejectedly. He remained facing the other way, not wanting to look me in the eyes. What the hell is up with him?

"Do what?" Cas turned around.

"Be a father Dean," he snapped. I took a deep breath. Cas turned back to the wall, shame written all over his face, "The relationship angels have with their father is different from humans and their fathers. It's not of a nurturing nature." Cas paused, "I do not possess adequate parenting capabilities." Cas continued to face the other direction. I wish he would just turn the hell around.

"Yeah well it's not like I had the perfect dad either, Cas," I said. Cas abruptly turned around.

"No! You don't get it, Dean!" He yelled. I stepped back a little, "How can you trust me after what I did to Sam?! What if I screw up our perfect…" I immediately ran up to Cas and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Shut up ya hear me?!" I exclaimed. Cas finally looked up at me. His tear- filled eyes held a pure look of desperation. I sighed and softened my grip.

"That's all in the past Cas. You're not gonna screw up, I know it." Cas continued to stare up at me. He looked as though he desperately wanted to believe me.

"Angels aren't programed to love. How am I supposed to love a baby?" Cas practically whispered. He seemed so vulnerable; it made my stomach twist.

"You love me," I said. Cas looked up at that. Had Dean ever said that before? "If you can love a fucked up person like me, I think you can love that perfect little guy." Cas just looked at me, but really looked. One of those looks that made it seem like he was staring into the depths of my soul. Yet again, he probably was. All of a sudden Cas had me in a tight embrace. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you," Cas whispered. I smiled, and then slowly pulled away.

"Alright are you done with your primadonna moment?" Cas squinted at me.

"I'm not a female opera singer," Cas replied. I…just…what?!

"Right my mistake," I said and rolled my eyes as I walked out of the room, with Cas behind me.

**I don't really know how I feel about this chapter but you guys waited long enough. If you didn't like it so much the next chapter is going to be super cute so don't give up on it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is from Cas's perspective and takes place a couple of months later.**

Beautiful. It was the only way to describe this moment. I was standing outside the door, unbeknownst to Dean, watching him sit in the motel room chair with Robby in is lap. The light from the moon filtered in through the window illuminating Dean's soul in the most exceptional way. I often wondered how Dean could think so lowly of himself with a soul as beautiful as his. Robby's soul looked spectacular as well. I could see so much of Dean's soul in Robby's. There was loyalty, justice, care; I knew he would grow up to be as amazing as Dean.

As I stared at them my mind drifted upward, through the trees, through the clouds, through the stars, and the Milky Way, until it reached heaven. I soared through all the heavens, the heaven of the autistic man born in the 1950's, ash's heaven in the roadhouse, until I spotted the heaven I wanted; Mary's heaven. Mary had a wonderful heaven; it was full of Sam and Dean and tonight was no exception. It was time for her nightly ritual. She carried the baby over to her rocking chair. It smiled up at her. It was so magnificent to be able to look at Dean and not see the years of torment simmering behind his eyes.

I let my mind return to earth, but I let the sound of Mary's heaven stay within my ear. It was time for my favorite part of the evening. Dean opened his mouth…

"Hey Jude…"

Every night Mary would hold Dean, Dean would hold Robby, and together they'd sing their babies to sleep.

And I would listen to their voices in beautiful harmony.

**So I am going to take a tiny break from this fic but don't unfollow or get too sad because I will come back to it. **


End file.
